Lady Mother
by ColdHeartlessDracoLover
Summary: Hermione Granger is a bookworm. Everyone knew that. But what she didnt know is that she was chosen. Chosen to bring the Divine Light back to Earth. Chosen to bring the Divine Mother back. But where does Draco Malfoy fit in? Rated for later chapters
1. Beginnings

Hemione is a witch. A great witch. Perhaps the smartest in all of Hogwarts. And that's where it all started.

Hermione was in her 7th year and Head Girl. She would rather have been Prefect instead. She didn't want responsibility. 'Oh well' She thought. Hermione devoted herself to her work. She didn't want more. She liked where she was.

During the summer Hermione had decided to find a religion. She had never believed in God. She believed there had to be at least two Gods. A mother and father.

She was searching high and low, but not in the right places. Until, that is, she stumbled onto a mysterious religion. No one knew anything about it. She did the most research she had ever done and finally found one person who practiced it.

Being the bookworm Hermione was, she learned and practiced the religion everyday. She made it her number one priority. So when school cam and more responsibility came, she regretted being a bookworm.

Hermione's POV 

"I'll miss you Hermione," Lhiann said, "You were my favorite pupil! Just remember to praise our Divine Mother and Father."

"I'll remember Lhiann," I said, "I'll praise everyday, I'll try to find followers in school!"

"What I want you to do is just praise. Praise and Love." What?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Nothing? Nothing means something.

"Is your Seeing Eye telling you something?"

"Maybe…" That's a Yes.

"What is it?" Do tell!

WHOO WHOO!!

"You've got to go now! I'll see you when the time is right!" When the time is right?

"What? Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll know!" Gee, when can I get a straight answer?

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Hey, Harry. How's it going? Hi, Ron!" I said walking into a compartment on the train with four people I knew. Harry, who had a beautiful redhead on his lap. And Ron with Luna Lovegood snuggled into his shoulder.

"What's up Ginny? Luna?" No one said anything. They just stared at me.

"Hello? Are you alive?" I wonder why they aren't saying anything?

"Who are you? …Hermione?" Duh Harry!

"Finally, Someone recognizes me! What's the matter with you guys? You're acting like you've never seen me before!" I might have changed a little. A hair cut, straightening spell on it.

"Wow!" Ron said. Luna punched him. He gave her a look that said 'What?'

"Hermione, you look great!" thanks Harry!

"Thanks…I think…so how was your summer?"

"Good," all of them replied.

"Where were you Hermione?" should I tell them?

"I was studying with a priestess of the Divine Mother." Close your mouths that's rude!

"What?" I said.

"We were worried! Why didn't you write? We thought you hated us! We sent you tons of letters!" OOPS!!

"I was studying…The Priestess told me to focus all my attention on the Mother!"

"Why? I mean…why do it in the first place?" You're an idiot Ron!

"She probably wanted something to believe in!" Thank you, Luna!

"Ahem! Ms. Granger? Time for your meeting…For the Head Boy and Girl, remember?" Yes, I remember.

"Yes, okay then, lets go!" I wonder who the Head Boy is…Hopefully, not Malfoy. Oh, Dear Mother, Not Malfoy! Why Him?

"Malfoy…" Jerk!

"Granger?" Love the look on your face, Ferret Boy!

"You do know it's not polite to stare?" I said.

"Shut up…Mudblood." SMACK! Serves you right.

"Ms. Granger!" Oh boy. Hopefully Mcgonagall didn't see that. "Mr. Malfoy."

A red handprint had just started to show on Malfoy's face.

"Now, as you might know… you have a lot of responsibilities this year. You must set an example for the other Gryffindors and Slytherins. Show House Unity! To help you do so, Professor Dumbledore has a little apartment set up for you. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a common room. You will live in it throughout the whole year. On weekends that there is no Hogsmeade you will be locked in your dorm. So get along and make me proud!" WHAT!

"I'm not going to live with her!" Shut your yap, Malfoy!

"She's a Mudblood!" Grrr.

"Mr. Malfoy!" HaHa. "I will certainly not tolerate your name calling! There will be no change! I don't care who your father is!" Damn. Damn it all to hell!

'Oh dear Mother, hear my prayer! Please let me get through this! Guide Me!' I prayed inwardly.

"Air I am, Fire I am, Water, Earth, and Spirit I am! …Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Innana." I chanted aloud. 'Divine Mother, Help Me!'

"What are you doing Granger?" Chanting.

"Chanting." Jackass.

"You worship the Goddess?" Huh?

"What?"

The Goddess. You worship her? My family has followed her a long time. One of my ancestors was a priestess."

"How? You're evil."

"Well, yeah. But we weren't always like that! After she became Priestess, our family went downhill, they became greedy for power."

"Okay, Whatever." Liar! " I'm leaving, Bye."

With that I walk off, not caring to talk to him anymore. I find an empty compartment, not wanting to talk to anyone for a while. I have a lot on my mind. I inwardly chant, hoping the Mother would help me now. I drifted off to sleep after the third chant.

Ok guys this is my second fic. My first is 'walk tall' but not Harry potter related. I'm probably not any good. Please give me some pointers or whatever but don't make fun.

Amanda


	2. The Goddess and Malfoy

Sorry it took so long…. I didn't have anything to go on in this story but here it goes. If I don't get any reviews after the third chapter then the story will not be continued. Well here goes!

Chapter Two Hermione's POV

When I woke up, I was greeted with the most wonderful sight of my second home. I love being here and feeling the kindness and warmth emanating from the school. I said a prayer to the Goddess and got up and was just about to change into my school robes when all of a sudden…

"So…when did you begin to worship the Goddess?" Malfoy said, while standing in the doorway, smirking (that infamous smirk).

"Why would you care? You don't worship her do you?" I said. I wish he would stop smirking! I would like to slap it off of his face.

"I don't care. I just wanted to know. And no, I don't, or should I say, can't, worship the Goddess." Whatever. Anyone can worship our Mother!

"Okay, whatever. Well, I have to change now…Get out!" Oh, dear Mother, I am not going to survive this year!

I change into my robes and just as I finish getting my bag from under the seat, the train stops. "Great timing," I mumble to myself.

I am the last off of the train, which meant I had no choice of carriage so I chose the nearest one. 'Just my luck, it had to be the one Draco Malfoy is in.' I thought. I get in without saying a word and sit as far away from Malfoy as possible. My first instinct was to hold my necklace and pray, which I did. Lhiann had given me this necklace. I love it very much.

Flashback

"Here, I want you to have this," Lhiann said, while holding a beautiful necklace. It had a silver pendant that resembled the crescent moon.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" I said, smiling.

"You can really feel the Mother surround you when you pray and hold it at the same time. It was given to me by my teacher," she said.

"Oh, wow," That was the greatest thing anyone could ever give to me.

End Of Flashback

"Hello! I just asked you a question?" Malfoy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I said, trying to sound rude, but that didn't work out the way I thought it would.

"I asked you who your teacher is?" What?

"What? What are you talking about?" Why the hell is he talking to me?

"You have the Silver Moon. A long time ago they used to tattoo the crescent on the priestess' foreheads but they stopped doing that and the High Priestess started giving her Priestesses necklaces of the silver moon. Who is your teacher that gave you that necklace?" Malfoy said. I could swear he surgically put that smirk on his face because it never goes away!

"Her name is Lhiann. I studied with her all summer." Like it was any of his business. Why am I talking to Draco Malfoy?

"Oh." The carriage finally stops. "Well, I guess I'll see you in our dorms, Hermione." Did he just call me…? No way.

"Yeah…bye." Ugh


	3. Speeches, Dormitories, and The Mother

Chapter ThreeHermione's POV

As usual the first years were sorted, and Dumbledore made his "first of the year" speech.

"I would like to announce that the Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Applause. "Would you two please come with me, while the prefects lead their first years to their dormitories please." Oh, no. I don't want to leave just yet!

Malfoy and I get up and follow Dumbledore down three hallways and past a large painting of a dragon and fairy playing cards, to a big statue of a Wizard.

"You two can choose the password," Dumbledore said.

Malfoy turns to me as Dumbledore disappears down the hallway.

"So…what's the password going to be?" Malfoy said.

"Uh…Merlin?" I suggest.

"Good idea." He agreed? Wow.

"Okay," I turn to the Wizard and say, "The password is 'Merlin.'"

The wizard's mouth started to open, it kept getting bigger and bigger until its bottom lip was touching the floor (which made the height of the mouth about six feet tall).

"What a weird way to make a doorway…Ladies first!"

We stepped inside, only to find ourselves in an immaculate room. The common room had green and silver walls with a maroon couch and a couple of golden tables. The fireplace had already had a fire roaring in it.

We walked into another room, which was the kitchen. The kitchen had a fridge, stove and a microwave. The fridge was stocked with food (most of it meant for snacks).

"Wow, these rooms are awesome!" I said.

"Yeah, I was speechless about the common room but I have my own kitchen at home." Whatever.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Bye…Ferret." I mumbled. As I walked up the staircase that led to my room, I heard Malfoy shuffling around the kitchen.

As I stepped into my room my eyes opened wide as I saw a king sized bed with black satin sheets and gold pillows, a door which was labeled 'Lavatory', and two sliding doors that led outside to a balcony. There was what looked like a doorway near the bed. I walked into it and I saw all of my clothes hung neatly in a walk-in closet.

"Wow. They went all out for us. I wonder what Draco's room looks like." I said to myself.

I walked back into the closet and grabbed my black silk pants and a silvery-blue tank top to change into for bed. As I got done changing I went to my trunk and got my statue of the Mother to put at the foot of my bed. I got two white candles and a black stick candle, the white candles went onto the Mother's hands to represent light and happiness and the black candle I put on my table for light. I kneeled down and praised the Mother. "Air I am, Fire I am, Water, Earth and Spirit I am." I chanted. I blew out the candles and went to bed. Today was the longest day of my life.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading but I'm afraid to say if I don't get any reviews after this chapter then the story will not be continued.

R&R,

Amanda A.K.A. BlackHeartedFaerie


	4. Stuck:With A Kiss

Draco's POV

* * *

I like my room. It's not too shabby. There's a king sized bed with green satin sheets and black posts. The walls were black with silver flames all over them. There was a walk-in closet and a balcony. 'Its not too bad.' I thought.

I wake up to the sound of running water. I get out of bed, grab my clothes and walk out of my bedroom down the stairs to the right where the bathroom was. The bathroom consisted of a shower, tub, and toilet and sink. I was surprised to find (last night) that my bathroom in my room had only a toilet and sink. Which meant Hermione and I would have to share the shower. I walk into the bathroom only to find Hermione getting out of the shower. 'Wow! Nice body. Great curves!' I thought. 'No, bad…ugh! I do not like her let alone her figure!'

"AHHHH! GET OUT NOW!" Hermione screamed as soon as she found me in the bathroom.

"No, you've had your time so let me shower and you get out!" I said, smirking.

* * *

I finished my morning ritual, which was: shower, dress, eat, and get as far away from granger as possible. The latter did not happen since it was a weekend and there was no Hogsmeade trip, which meant a whole weekend locked in our dorms together. Great…Just what I needed. **Sarcastic**

"Why can't I get out of the dorm? What the hell is going on? Did you plan this?" Hermione said, anger evident in her voice.

"McGonagall told us that on weekends there is no Hogsmeade we're locked in here!" I said, smirking. I love to see her pissed, it's so funny.

"Great! Just great! I'm stuck here with Malfoy! Bloody flipping GREAT! What are we going to do? No, I know what I'm going to do…I'm going to go to my bloody room and pray." With that, Hermione stomped off to her room mumbling the whole way up the stairs.

"Oh! By the way Hermione, you're going up the wrong set of stairs." I said, smirking. Hermione grumbled and turned around, went down the stairs and up the other set.

"What's the matter granger? You seem irritated." I said, laughing my arse off.

* * *

'It's been five hours since I've seen her! She must be hungry.' I thought.

I went into the kitchen and made spaghetti with garlic bread. I put some on a tray to bring up to her. I knocked on her door and waited as I heard her grumbling and trudging to the door.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said.

"I just thought you'd be hungry, but if you're not then I'll just take it back downstairs…" I said, turning around to walk away.

"No. Come back here. I am hungry. If you want you can bring your food and eat up here, too."

"Ok. Oh, and you're welcome Granger." I smirked at her. I do love to see her pissed off.

"Thank you," she said with a sarcastic hint.

"Well, I'll go get my food. Do you want something to drink?" I offered.

"Butterbeer, if you please," she said.

I went and got my food and our drinks. I walked in her open doorway to find her praying. 'She is so beautiful!' I thought.

I have had a crush on her since our third year when she slapped me. It made me think much more highly of her.

"Are you just going to stare or are you coming over here?" Hermione said, startling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm coming," I said.

We sat down at a small table that Hermione conjured up.

"So…explain to me the Goddess and the God, please. I don't know all I just know the religion," I said.

"Well, the Goddess is the mother. She is divine, holy. She protects her children. She…watches us, creates our destiny. The priestesses used to praise and worship, while the High Priestess did the same, she was the 'Chosen', to talk to the Goddess. The Goddess spoke through her." Hermione stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering if the Goddess would ever be seen or heard of again." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well…what about the God? What is he?" I asked.

"The God is…well, you know him. He is the father, Merlin, as you know him. He creates life, takes life; he is our father as much as the Goddess is our Mother. All of the religions you've heard of always have a father. But in this religion, the Mother is more heard of. A long time ago when they had big groups of followers, Druids, actually, and big places for the priestesses, the Druids followed the High Priestess, but always there were crooked Druid Priests. Then Christianity came and the religion wasn't heard of." Hermione said.

"So how did you find it?" I said.

"Well…I never believed in God. I always believed in a Mother and Father. So, like always, I researched for weeks trying to find the religion I believed in. I found something on the interned that interested me and I looked up the person, who set it up. That's how I met Lhiann. She is blood kin to one of the ancients. To a High Priestess from Egypt. Lhiann told me that this religion was all over Europe before the Romans took control. I just don't know why the religion died." Hermione said. 'She is so beautiful,' I thought. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed her. At that time she did the same.

The kiss was passionate. It was over in such a short time, that I didn't even believe it had happened.

"That didn't happen. It didn't happen!" Hermione said.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Because…you don't like me…and I…hate you!" What?

"No, you don't. And yes I do. Since our third year," I replied.

The look on Hermione's face said I should have left well enough alone. So without a word, and with a broken heart I left. I walked to my room, slowly, hoping she'd want me to come back. She never did. So I went to my room, changed into nothing but boxers and went to sleep.

She ignored me the next day. Came out only to get a shower or for something to eat or drink.

I guess I did what a coward would do and left her alone, hoping she would come and talk to me. She never did.


	5. Apologies:With A Kiss

Draco's POV

* * *

'I miss her.' I wrote in my journal. 'Why did I have to kiss her? Why did I have to be so stupid?'

'Ugh. I don't even know why I like her. Sure she's beautiful, curvaceous, intelligent, nice, funny at times, but why do I like her?' I thought. 'Why can't I get her out of my head?'

'It's been two months, and she still hasn't talked to me. What the HELL am I going to do?' I wrote some more.

* * *

Hermione's POV

* * *

"Oh, dear Mother, what am I to do?" I said aloud, hoping for an answer.

"It's been two months and I still can't get him off my mind." I cannot believe he kissed me, but the thing is that I kissed him back. I liked it, though. It was brief, but filled with passion. I need to talk to him. I'm going now.

'It's 9:30 P.M. I wonder if he's awake…No, I'll do it now. Final decision…now!' I debated with myself.

I walked down my stairs to the common room, not there. I walked to the kitchen, not there. I walked up his flight of stairs and knocked on his door. The door opened, out came Malfoy with a guilt look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you," he blurted out.

I looked into his gray-blue eyes, grabbed his face and kissed him full on. It was a heated passionate kiss. Much better than the first.'Damn he's good.' I thought, as I fought for dominance with my tongue. He pulled me into his room and shut the door. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. The Slytherin Sex God stopped!

"What's wrong?' I said.

"Nothing. It's just that I cannot do this unless we talk all of this out first." He said.

"Talk? Talk about what?" I asked.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. i just had nothing else to go on for this chapter but i promise the next one is longer!

R&R

Amanda


	6. Beginnings of a First Date

Draco's POV

* * *

"We need to talk about us. Where this might lead! To tell you the truth, I want to be with you, to be able to talk to you all the time, but I want to know how you feel." I said, hoping she'd say the same, or feel the same.

"Well, I don't hate you. I was just scared when you kissed me." Scared of what? "I was scared that you might have been using me for sex or to brag that you got me into bed before Harry or Ron ever did." Oh. "I do like you, and I liked how we could sit down and have a civilized conversation like on the night you kissed me." Yay! I feel a 'but' coming. "But, I need a relationshipand love before I bed anyone. I also want to wait until I feel the Goddess's approval." Huh? Oh, well. I'll wait, I guess. I can wait, for her.

"I don't want you to feel rushed! I would rather us to get to know each other better, you know?" I said, hoping that we could work whatever relationship we have, out.

"Yeah, that would be good for the both of us. So… what do we do now? It's a weekend of Hogsmeade…do you wanna go?" Hermione said, sounding hopeful.

"What about Potty and Weasel? Aren't you afraid they'll be really pissed?" I asked. "I don't give a damn what my friends say." I said.

"It doesn't matter. They have their girlfriends. I've only seen Harry and Ron twice without their women outside of class. They'll live." Twice? Wow. I bet it's a once a month thing.

"Ok…well, let's go…or do you wanna change first?" I asked.

"Change first." Hermione replied, turning around. She ran out the door, down my stairs and up hers to her room.

Meanwhile, I went to my closet and grabbed my baggy black jeans and black silk shirt. I got my black Etnies out to wear, also.

When I got done changing I went up to Hermione's room and knocked on her door. The door opened…

* * *

Ok...I know i promised this would be longer but i kinda got stuck so the next chapter should be a lot longer, i hope so please stick with me! 


	7. The Date

Hermione's POV

* * *

I changed into my black mini skirt with blue stripes and put my 'I Love Dorks' shirt, which was blue and black. I put on my black boots and a little bit of make-up when I heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door and looked at Draco as both our mouths dropped. 'He looks so good!' I thought. 'I must look good, because the color of his eyes are changing to a bright blue-gray.'

"Wow! You look awesome!" He said.

"Thank you! You look good too!" I said. " Ok. I'll admit…he's hot!' I thought.

"Shall we go?" He said.

"Let's go…" I said.

We walked all the way to the Three Broomsticks. We talked about everything. We sat at a table in the corner and Draco ordered two Butterbeers for us.

"Hermione! What are you doing with Malfoy?" Harry said. I turned around and found Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, two tables behind us.

"We are talking, Harry! What's the matter with that?" I said.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong…his dad is a death-eater and so is he! You are conversing with the enemy! You need to get your priorities straight!" Ron said. Typical!

"My priorities are straight! Draco is neither a death-eater nor an enemy. So you just need a life. Why don't you go and snog Luna! You guys were always too busy to talk to me because you wanted to get laid. So Go!" I yelled at him.

Harry and Ron walked away with hurt looks on their faces. The girls followed after them. 'Oh well…they always ignored me when I came to talk to them. Always.' I thought.

"Wow. That was unexpected." Draco said.

"What was?"

"You called me Draco and stood up for me to your best friends."

"You'd do the same…wouldn't you?"

"Any day," he said.

"Well, when we finish our butterbeers, I'll take you someplace special," I said.

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, we left and headed down the road back to Hogwarts but turned left down a rocky trail in the woods. We climbed up and finally reached our destiny. I had brought Draco to the cave where we had met Sirius in our fourth year.

"Wow! How did you find this place?"

"Boredom, two months doing nothing found me here." I lied. I feel bad about lying but I can't fully trust Draco yet.

"Oh."

"I liked this place because it was peaceful. I loved i…" Draco, who had decided to kiss me at that moment, interrupted me.

He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. The kiss was heated, I saw fireworks. This time the kiss wasn't brief. His hands were caressing my sides and my back while I ran my hands through his platinum blonde hair. If I could've stayed like this forever I would have, but I needed to take a breath. I broke away from the kiss first but I stayed in Draco's arms.

"We do need to get back you know," he said.

"Yes, I know," I sighed.

"I don't want to end this…how about I make hot cocoa back in our dorm?"

"Ok."

* * *

Ok lots of thanks to DragonGirl81 for reviewing. I am soooo happy that you reviewed. So I hope whoever reads this will review too. I hope you like it!

Amanda


	8. I Love You

Hermione's POV

* * *

We walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand. When we reached the Wizard, Draco said, "SlytherGriffin." Our new password. 

Draco sat me down on our maroon leather couch and went into the kitchen to make hot cocoa.

Five Minutes Later...

"Here you go! Hope you like it!" he said.

I took a sip…"Wow! It's perfect!" I said.

"Thank you. My mom used to always make it for me. She taught me how to make it before I turned 11, which, I was old enough for school and to learn my father's ways."

"Oh. My mom died right after our fifth year. She was a dentist, so she taught me everything she knew about teeth. Haha." I said. "It doesn't bother me to talk about her. Lhiann said that we should praise death instead of mourn it, that way it's easier for the spirit to move on."

"I guess I should mourn my mother's spirit because it died when my father started teaching me the D.A." Draco said, sadness creeping into his voice.

"I don't think her spirit died. I think her heart was just broken."

"Well, either way, my mom doesn't act the way she used to."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

We sat and stared at the fire in awkward silence. 'I don't know what to say! I need to say something before this gets uncomfortable.' I thought.

"So…" I said, unable to think of anything to say. I was concentrating so hard on what to say that a sudden headache popped up. It felt like a flashing light and thunder were in my head. All of a sudden I felt myself lifting out of my body. I looked down and I saw myself fall out of the chair and Draco yell at me to wake up. 'What is happening?'

Then my body got up. I started talking but it wasn't me! I listened to what I was saying, but not really saying it myself.

"I am the Goddess, the Mother. You are the 'Chosen' as well as Hermione. I am her, she is Me," I said, she said, whoever said.

"What's going on? What's happening? Hermione this isn't funny!" Draco said, freaking out.

"You are the 'Chosen' you are Merlin! My love, accept it, fulfill your destiny! Hermione is your destiny, your love! Without her is a way to lose your life! Love her and save your lives as well as others in the upcoming war! Love her and the hole in your heart will be full. She needs your help!" then my body fell and I felt suction on me.

I woke up feeling exhausted out of my wits. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. I looked at the time; it was 1:30 A.M.

Draco was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. 'He looks so peaceful' I thought. 'What the hell happened?'

I scooted over to wake Draco up. When I touched him a vision flashed in my head.

* * *

Vision 

Narrator's POV

* * *

Draco was in long white robes with a gold cross on them. He was kneeling at an alter that had a throne on it. The occupant of the throne was a sleeping Hermione. Her eyes opened. She looked at Draco with malice, hate. 

The scene changed to a sleeping Hermione on the same throne with Draco crying at her feet. She opened her eyes and spoke.

"I pity you, Merlin. I gave you direct orders. You must obey me! If you do not do your job I cannot do mine! The whole world is at stake! Do you not understand!" She said. "Hear me now, Merlin! Our whole existence is fading! You did not do what should have been done! Nobody knows who we are anymore! The High Priestesses have all died! Your Druid followers are greedy for power! It is all your fault!" she cried.

Draco (Merlin as he is called) looked up.

"I've learned my lesson and I'm sorry! I know it is too late now, but I do love you! I love you and our children! If the children do not have faith I cant either! You know as well as I do that our time is up!" Draco yelled.

"It is too late for you to love me, Merlin! We are together out of obligation, not of love. Our reign on this world is over. We are dead to the world!" She said with a mournful look on her face.

Another scene unfolds as we find Hermione (The Goddess) crying, kneeled down over Draco's (Merlin) body.

"Don't leave me Merlin, I love you! I need you here! Don't die! Please don't go! I'm sorry!" She cried. Merlin opened his eyes to look one last time at his beautiful Goddess.

"I will always love you. I'm sorry for my cruelty in the beginning. We will be together always! I'll never leave you!" He said.

Merlin's eyes closed, he took one last breath, and then died. The Goddess wailed as she sensed half of her soul died.

Another scene unfolds to find the Goddess on her deathbed, summoning with all her might, the last potential High Priestess. Lhiannon, the daughter of an Egyptian High Priestess appeared next to the Goddess' bed.

"Yes, my Lady?" she said.

"I need you to keep our faith alive. Keep me in your heart. Teach your children what I taught you. Keep…the…faith," she choked.

"I will Lady, I will," Lhiannon said.

End of Vision

* * *

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Draco was yelling. He shook me so hard I rolled off my bed. 

"Ow! Careful!" I said.

"What were you doing? I woke up with your hand on my face as you were having one hell of a seizure! Scared the hell out of me!" he said.

"I'm sorry…I had the strangest dream…" I told him what I saw.

"Are you sure it was us?" Draco asked.

"Damn sure!" I cried, "Tell me how I ended up here!"

"Well, you passed out, fell of the chair, then got back up and said, 'I am the Goddess, the Mother. You are the Chosen, as well as Hermione. I am her she is Me." Draco went on relaying what had happened.

"But I don't remember saying that!" I said.

"You said it! When you got done talking you passed out again, so I carried you to your room and laid you on your bed. I fell asleep on your chair," he said.

I'm in shock! I don't know what's happening right now.

"Well, we should go back to bed and discuss this tomorrow." I said.

"Okay. Ill see you tomorrow." Draco said, turning around to go to his room.

"Wait! Can you kind of stay with me?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold me?"

"Okay. You sure?"

"Yes."

Draco climbed into the bed with me. We faced each other and just stared into each other's eyes. I closed my eyes and snuggled in Draco's arms. I was barely asleep when Draco said something so unexpected.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so much I can't even think of being without you." He kissed my forehead.

"Mmm. I love you too." I whispered.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! Special thanks to the only reviewers ive got right now AMI MIZUNO1 and DragonGirl181 THANKS!

Amanda


	9. Suprise Guest

Draco's POV

* * *

I'm falling for her. Harder than I thought I would. I love her. It feels good to admit it too. I rolled over to look at Hermione sleeping. I gently touched her cheek with my fingers when I saw her in another place.

She was floating in mid-air. She had long pearly white robes with a long cross on the front. Her head was back and her hair was flowing down her back. Pink and white flower petals all over the place surrounded her. It was all beautiful, but not as beautiful as her.

Just as soon as the vision came it left.

'I know who I am!' I thought. ' I am the reincarnate of Merlin. I came back to undo what I did in my last life on Earth!'

"Draco?" Hermione said, slowly opening her eyes trying to take in her surroundings. "What time is it?"

I turned to look at the magical clock on the dresser on the opposite wall. (A/N: batteries or muggle electronics do no work any where near Hogwarts!)

"Uh…4:30," I said, realizing that we had only had three hour's sleep.

"Ok." She said and drifted off to sleep again.

I kissed her forehead, put my arms around her and went to sleep myself. I dreamed not so sweet dreams.

* * *

**Dream**

**Draco as Merlin**

I was in deep thought, kneeling at the alter, when the Goddess walked in. we were betrothed, I hated her. She was so caring and nice it made me sick but I had to marry her for the new Earth's sake.

"Merlin, I need to know something…when we marry what will be your purpose? I know mine is to create the destinies of our children, protect them and watch them," she said.

"My purpose, wench, is to create and take life," I said with malice.

"You don't need to be so ruthless Merlin, we're to be in this together."

"We are together. We just don't like each other."

"I like you…" she whispered. She turned and walked away.

The dream scene changed to that of one outside. The Goddess was sitting in her throne, crying. I walked up to her and lifted her chin.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Our world is falling apart…they are beginning to forget! They are forgetting us! I can't believe this is happening!" she continued crying.

"I'm sorry. Can I do anything?" I don't know why but after so many years of being mean and hating her I want to comfort and calm her.

"No, there's nothing you can do. Wait! There may be something you could do! These are direct orders that you need to do to let the humans know we are still here. I need you to create life in the most unexpected places, hidden places. I need them to remember. I need the love I felt to fill me now, or we'll fade away into the mists. We'll die," she said.

"We wont die!" I got up, lifted her up and looked deeply into her eyes. She had such beautiful eyes; I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. This was our first, real, passionate kiss.

"We haven't all millennium! Go if you want to help!"

**End of Dream

* * *

**

I woke up feeling horrible. I failed her horribly. I didn't want to do that again. I cant do that again. I love her too much.

"Hermione! Wake up!" I said, shaking her.

"What? Is something wrong, Draco?"

"Yes! I failed you! That's why we died! I was supposed to bring happiness to you by keeping the faith in our children! I didn't do it because I was afraid to love you! I know why we came back! You came back to see if I had learned my lesson. Well, I have. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I have needed to say that for a thousand years! I love you, Hermione. I'm not afraid to say it either! I want the whole world to know! I just needed you to forgive me!" I said.

"You are crazy! I'd forgiven you long ago!"

"But I needed to tell you now! I needed to apologize fully!"

"I forgive you, Merlin!" she said using my past life's name.

"Thank you, Goddess."

"I love you, Merlin."

"I love you, Goddess."

"I have other names besides Goddess, did you know that?"

"No. I only know Goddess and Hermione."

"I've been given many names. My personal favorite is Isis. Lhiannon's mother gave me the name. The others were Hecate, Diana, Demeter, Kali, Innana, and Astarte."

"Well, shall I call you Isis?"

"If you'd like but don't call me that in public. I don't want anyone to know until I've talked to Lhiann."

At that moment there was a knock on the common room's entrance. As soon as we heard the knock we heard someone entering the common room.

"Let's go! Now before whoever it is gets the wrong idea!"

We hurried up and left her room to find who our guest was.

"I see you have become good friends! I need to talk to you so hurry and come down here, immediately!"

* * *

Hey! Thank you for all the reviews. There is one small note I would like to write.

This is my plot but I don't own Harry Potter. I know all the characters are OOC. I heard of this religion after searching the web one day and figured I would mix it in with Harry Potter since Merlin was already a popular god! The chants that Hermione chants are chants that I picked up not made up. I don't like Flames on my stories they kinda depress me that some people cannot appreciate a story that is not real so Aquamarine chick 234 thank you for taking the time to read my story but if you didn't like it then you didn't have to flame. I want to thank AMI MIZUNO1,DragonGirl181, Mrs. Wood-Zabini, deadlyabyss, and qtangel12 for reviewing nicely I love my reviewers…YAY. So anyways enjoy the cliffy! The next chappie should be up soon.

Amanda


	10. Professor Dumbledore!

Hermione's POV

* * *

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore! You scared me!" I said, "Is anything the matter?"

"No, not at all Miss Granger!" he said. "I just wanted to talk to you and Mr.Malfoy."

"Okay."

Professor Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes, which meant he had something up his sleeves. 'I wonder what he's going to have us do,' I thought.

"I have come here to tell you both that there is a ball coming up. It will be held on the night before the last night here before everyone leaves for Christmas break. I am going to leave you and two prefects to set up the whole thing. You, being heads, will lead the whole thing. Have fun! Oh, and congratulations on becoming friends!" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Um…thank you?" Draco said.

"Uh…Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Well…Draco and I…we…um…do you believe in reincarnated souls?"

"Why, yes. Reincarnation is a very magical thing!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is…Reincarnation is when an unfinished soul moves on. Most likely when the soul needs forgiveness or to hear apologies, or love. You never know with reincarnation. Is there something the matter?"

"Well, no, we'll tell you later. Do…or have you heard of the Goddess?" I asked.

"Yes, she and Merlin were brought together under dire circumstances to save New Earth, which is the Earth we live in now. They never loved each other, or so they thought until Merlin tried to do something for the Goddess and failed resulting in his death later on. He confessed his love the day he failed her, she denied him because her heart had turned cold after a long while of Merlin desecrating her day after day. She still loved him but did not want to show it. She only showed her love for him the day he died. I do believe they could be reincarnated if that is what you wanted to know?" he said.

"No, that's all right, thank you," I said.

"Well if there's anything else you know where to find me. Good luck with the Christmas Ball!" Dumbledore said. He turned and walked through the entrance of the big wizard.

"Well, I wonder how he knew so much about us? That and he knew of us becoming friends…oh, well. Shall we head down for breakfast?" Draco said.

"Okay. Oh, and Draco? Thank you…for staying with me." I said, and turned to go to my room to change into the day's clothes.

* * *

I'm sorry this chappie is so short! I wanted this to be short so i could make it up in the next one. i hope this helps you understand what is happening if not im sorry! R&R please!

Amanda


	11. The Climax

* * *

"Hermione! Good to see ya!" Ginny said when I sat at the Gryffindor table across from her.

"It's good to see you too, Gin!"

"Hey, Hermione, I wanted to say I was sorry about blowing up at you about being with Malfoy. Can you forgive me?" Harry said.

"Yes, I forgive you. I am sorry too." I said.

"I don't see why you even started _talking_ to that idiot! He's no good for you! He's just going to use you then throw you away like trash. He's not even gonna come over here to say hi! He's evil, Hermione! He is only talking to you because he thinks you're easy! He is nothing but a two-timing ferret-freak! Stay away from him, Hermione, or never talk to me again!" Ron yelled. While his face continued to get a deeper red, he never noticed Draco standing behind him.

Draco's eyes were slowly turning black as he seethed with anger.

"Hello, Hermione. I was just wondering if I could speak to you a minute?" he said.

"If you do, Hermione, I'll never speak to you again!" Ron said.

"Get your priorities straight Ron! I'll talk to Draco if I want to. This is the most idiotic thing you could do! Don't even say Draco is breaking us up…you are!" I said as tears fell down my face.

I turned and ran. I ran so far from the castle I couldn't figure out where I was. I found the nearest tree and sat down. I cried hard and did not stop crying until I laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Good one, Weasel. You just lost one of your best friends!" I said.

I ran after Hermione. I followed her all the way past the gates to Hogsmeade. I was at least twenty feet away when I tried to speak to her but couldn't. I tried to take a step forward but I was stuck in place. I then realized Hermione's protective shield was up, as it normally does so when she's completely pissed off.

I stood there and waited for her shield to go down and for her to calm down. She laid down and fell asleep. I tried to move, my legs were taking a mind of their own and I was waking around the tree to Hermione. I picked her up and brought her to our dormitories. I laid her down on the couch in the common room. I waked into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa, and sat in one of the chairs by the fire.

"Draco?" I turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can you come over and sit with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

I walked over and sat down while she laid her head on my shoulder and put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry for what Ron said."

"You shouldn't be. He was being stupid."

"I know, but I could tell that you were pissed, because your eyes turned completely black."

"I wasn't pissed. I was worried about you."

"Sorry."

"_Don't_ be sorry!"

"What time is it?"

"Near 9:30 A.M."

"Do you want to go to classes today? I totally don't feel like it."

"I'll stay here with you."

"Ok." I leaned in to kiss her. She did the same. We kissed for what seemed like eternity. I loved it. She straddled my hips without breaking our kiss. We made out and grinded hips, as our lust grew heavier for each other. I picked her up and walked up the stairs to my room, kicked the door open and entered. I set her back on her feet and took off my button-up shirt as she took off her own. We kissed some more, our hands roaming. I unsnapped her bra with one hand. She looked up at me with lust filled totally blue eyes.

"Your…eyes…are…white!" Hermione panted.

"Yours…are…blue!" I panted.

I noticed that somehow Hermione's and my pants were off. I reached down, grabbed my wand and locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room. I dropped the wand and went back to kissing Hermione. We made it to the bed, but by then both of us were naked. I was in her before both of us were to go crazy. Her screams of pleasure mingled with mine as we both reached our climax.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long! I was stumped on whether or not I should have wrote this chapter or not but it actually helped me when I started on the next chapter so I hope you enjoyed…sorry if you didn't like the last part. Well the next chapter may be a lot longer…I haven't finished it yet….it should be posted up tonight. R&R!

**Amanda**


	12. Lhiann

Narrator's POV

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two in the bedroom, they had a visitor.

"I wonder where they are," Lhiann said. She had and ear to ear smile on her face. She had walked in not long after they had gone to his room.

"I guess I'll just make myself at home…" she said, while taking her purse and bag off of her shoulders and set them on the maroon couch. She went into the kitchen and conjured herself up some hot chocolate. She took it into the common room and sat down. She knew what was going on. She had even known about their first kiss. She had the Seeing Eye. She could see the past, present, and future, which was why she was here, she had told Hermione she'd see her soon. 'When the time is right. Right now!' she needed to make sure Hermione and Draco did not tell anyone of their secret. Dumbledore knew already. He knows everything that's going on.

'I should probably go and speak to him…' she thought.

She walked down the long corridors to the stone gargoyle. She waved her hand. She didn't know the password but she knew other ways to open up entrances. Just like she did with the Wizard. She walked up the twirling staircase, and entered into the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Miss Rhiannon. What brings you here?" Dumbledore said.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore. Please call me Lhiann. You know I don't like to be called 'Miss Rhiannon.'" She replied, "What brings me here is that your two heads are busy and I've come to talk to them. You do know what's going on right?"

"Yes. The Goddess is back, along with Merlin. What I don't understand is why they are back." Dumbledore said.

"Well, as soon as they started getting along real well, the Goddess made her first appearance in Hermione. She did this to talk to Draco. She needed to get Draco to believe before she could completely enter Hermione's body. Merlin was reincarnated. He was already in Draco. The Goddess is somewhat different in this reincarnation stuff. She waits until her 'Chosen' is old enough to do what the Goddess wants, to enter the body."

"So what you're saying is that the Goddess had just entered Hermione while Merlin has been here for eighteen years and no one knew?"

"Yes. The Goddess could not stay away and not help with our upcoming war. She doesn't want her people to die. What you don't know is that before there ever was a Goddess and Merlin, there were only muggles. The Goddess' real name was Navan, which meant powerful and beautiful. (A/N: Not a real name! I made it up!) Than name was forgotten. The Goddess and Merlin were the first witch and Wizard ever. Their families forced them together. Merlin did not accept Navan as his wife. When they married she became the 'Goddess.' The old her was forgotten. She even forgot Navan. Merlin and the Goddess grew more powerful as each year went by. What they didn't know was that if they had believed in each other and pooled their powers in together, they could have saved their world. Peace was all the witches and muggles knew back then, not evil and good. When the two died and their bodies faded into the mists, evil had its chance to strike. Since then evil and good have been at it." Lhiann said, short of breath.

"I certainly did not know that. How do you know all of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know one of the Goddess' many names. Isis. But do you know who gave her that name?"

"No."

"One of my ancestral line, the last High Priestess. She vowed her life to the Goddess. Her name was never spoken among my family. Well, her daughter Lhiannon was told to keep the Goddess in her heart. Lhiannon did this. She kept the Goddess in her heart as well as her family. We were all kept loyal and hoped for return. I knew Hermione was the one to be 'Chosen.' When Hermione showed passion for the religion, her eyes, which were naturally brown, turned a bright green, when she would meditate, they'd turn black. And if I go back to the common room now, as they are done busying themselves, haha, her eyes will be blue and his white. When Merlin would be mad, his eyes would turn black. If sad they would be dark blue, and if happy bright silver," she explained.

"Well, you should get back there. Explain to them what is going on," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor. I'll keep in touch."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Back at the Head's dormitories…

"Draco! Have you seen my wand?" Hermione asked, as she got dressed in Draco's room while he was in the bathroom getting dressed.

"It might be under my bed or in the common room," he answered.

She checked under the bed, it wasn't there. So she headed downstairs to the common room to search for her wand. She went to the maroon couch and searched under it. She did a double take as she noticed bags that she had never seen before on her couch. 'I wonder whose those are?' she thought.

"Whose bags are those?" Draco asked from behind her.

"Mine."

Both Draco and Hermione turned around. Hermione screamed, both in delight and shock.

"Lhiann! I cannot believe you're here! How long have you been here? Wow! I have so much to tell you! So much has gone on, you wouldn't believe it! Are you staying here? If so, how long? Why are you here?" Hermione said, as her eyes turned to a bright blue-green.

"Hermione! I am so glad to see you! I've been here for only an hour. I couldn't find you so I stopped by Dumbledore's office to talk to him for a sec," Lhiann said, "and yes I am staying here if you don't mind. I'm only staying here for a week, mind you."

"I'll conjure up a cot for you in my room. Tonight we'll catch up, like old times! Oh! Where are my manners! Lhiann, this is Draco. Draco, this is Lhiann."

Draco and Lhiann shook hands.

"Well, Lhiann. Come with me and I'll show you my room." She walked over and kissed Draco. "I love you and I'll see you in a bit ok?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, "I love you, too."

Lhiann and Hermione went up to the Head Girl's room and did not appear for hours after. Draco went to his room and wrote in his journal until he was overcome with boredom. He got up and left to go outside and sit by the tree by the lake.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 13 should be up soon after this one so enjoy!

Amanda


	13. Fights

Draco's POV

* * *

'She just ignored me when Lhiann got here. I don't know why I feel so hurt…' I thought. I threw rocs into the lake, trying to skip them. 'I'm just being stupid. She wouldn't deliberately do that. She's just happy to see Lhiann again.' I told myself.

I walked down different hallways to make sure no first years were up and about. I didn't plan on going back to the dorms so I just walked about.

"Malfoy!"

I turned around to see who it was. Ron. What does he want?

"What are you doing out of your dorm so late?" I said.

"I was…looking for…Hermione…I just wanted to apologize. Harry knocked some sense into me and I wanted to say sorry to both of you," Ron said. I could tell he was lying. He had something up his sleeve.

"Hermione is in the Head dormitories. I don't think you wanted to apologize. Tell me what you really want to say." I told him.

"Ok." Ron swung a fist at me. It connected with the side of my head. It didn't knock me out but seriously pissed me off. Ron tried to knock me down on the ground but I held ground. I picked him up and swung him and let go, letting him fly to the wall with a sickening crack.

"Oh, my god, Ron!" Hermione screamed from somewhere behind me.

I turned just in time to see Hermione fall to the floor with a thud! Lhiann chose that time to appear in the hall.

"Oh, no. I saw this happen," Lhiann said.

"Let's take them to the hospital wing," she said.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Well, how have you been these past two and a half months?" I asked Lhiann. We were up in my room; I had just finished telling her everything that had happened since I last saw her.

"I've been good…" Lhiann stopped, took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and fell back on the bed.

"Lhiann? Are you okay?" I asked. She was having a vision. All of a sudden I felt my heart be pulled in two as I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head.

"Draco is in a fight with Ron!" Lhiann said.

"I know!" I replied.

"Let's go then!" Lhiann yelled.

I ran as fast as I could, leaving Lhiann behind, because I was worried about what might happen.

I got there just in time to see Draco throw Ron at the wall.

"Oh, my god, Ron!" I screamed.

The whole world started to revolve around me as I fell to the floor.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might not be able to post for a couple of days. I'm kind of busy for tomorrow and this weekend so as soon as I can ill post a new chapter!

Thanks for reviewing! R&R!

Amanda


	14. Lemons

Draco's POV

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking? Why the hell would you do that? I can't imagine what was going through your mind!" Hermione yelled at me.

Hermione had just woken up in the hospital wing. Ron was still unconscious.

"What was I thinking? What was _Ron_ thinking? That _idiot_ charged at me like a damn bull! What was going through my mind was 'Gee, I hope he doesn't hurt himself!'" I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, funny Draco!" She walked up to me and slapped me straight across the face. Her eyes closed and she looked as though she were in pain. She started falling to the floor but us being close I caught her and carried her back to her bed.

* * *

It was an hour after she fainted that she woke up. I was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Draco? What happened?" she said.

"You fainted, yet again." I told her.

"Was that after or before you fought Ron in self-defense?" she asked.

"I _already_ told you that…" I stopped. How does she know? I hadn't explained to her yet what happened.

"I saw it when I slapped you. I'm sorry for slapping you." Hmm…I want to play.

"I don't know if I could forgive you." I said, my smirk in place.

"Well…why not? I'm sorry!"

"Mmm…I don't know…" I said turning around to walk out of the room. (A/N: They're still in the hospital wing if you didn't already know)

"Where are you going?"

"To my room in our dorms." I said.

I was halfway to the dorm when I heard running feet down the hall. I smiled to myself. I turned around as Hermione rounded the corner.

"Why wont you accept my apology?" she said, breathless.

"Because."

"Because why."

"Just because."

I turned and walked hurriedly to the wizard.

"Draco! Wait!" Hermione yelled after me.

I walked into the common room just as Hermione got to the entrance of the room and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" I froze on the spot and fell back on the couch.

"Why wont you forgive me?" she asked, as she took the spell off of me.

"So I could get you here for privacy."

"What? What are you…?" I interrupted her with my lips devouring hers. I lifted her up, her legs wrapped around my waist as I put my hands on her bum. I walked up my stairs and entered my bedroom. I broke the kiss just long enough to lock the door and mutter a silencing spell.

I set her on her feet and ripped off her shirt as she did the same to mine. She pulled off her pants, leaving her in a bra and panties. 'I love this woman' I thought. I took my pants off and walked over to her. I claimed her lips, picked her up, put her legs around my waist once again and laid her on the bed. In one smooth motion her bra was off. I kissed her left breast, my tongue sliding over her hardened nipple. I massaged the other breast and caressed it, all the while Hermione's back arched and she moaned with pleasure.

Hermione grabbed my boxers and pulled them off. She gasped at how hard I was. She grabbed my manhood and caressed it slowly, getting me harder. Her hands moved upward to my chest then to my shoulders and dug her nails into them as I entered her. With each thrust, she moaned louder. I thrust harder and harder as I was near my climax.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed as she and I hit our climax. I kissed her, over and over. I kissed her neck, her jaw line, her temples and her swollen, pink lips.

"I love you, Hermione," I said, short of breath.

"I love…you…too, Draco," she breathed out.

I held on to her tight as we fell asleep. I never want to let her go, ever. I never will.

* * *

Hey! I hope this was a good one. For most of you who don't like "Lemons" im sorry I had to give one of the reviewers her wish. Lol. Uhh….I hope you did enjoy this one. I figured I would try to have fun a little.

I want to thank my reviewers…AMI MIZUNO1, DragonGirl181, Deadlyabyss12, Draco'sLadyLove, and all of the other ones that I might not have named.

Amanda


	15. Shopping For The Ball

Hermione's POV

* * *

I wanted to spend more time with Lhiann during her stay so on her last full day at Hogwarts I took her to Hogsmeade. I first took her to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. Then we went to a small bookshop in a little alley near the road to Hogwarts.

Now we are in a dress shop looking for a dress for the ball taking place next Friday.

"I like this one!" Lhiann said, while holding up a red and black strapless dress that had a six inch train on the back of it.

"I like it but I want something that is more festive! Like this," I said, holding up a sparkly crimson corseted gown. It had thin spaghetti straps and a plunging V that showed more than enough cleavage, I would guess.

"Ooh! You should wear this! You would knock everyone off their feet! Draco would be speechless!"

"Ok. Now we can find shoes to go with it!"

We walked over to the shoe store to find the right shoes for my dress.

"These are cool but they don't look right with the dress…"Lhiann said, when I held up red strappy two-inch heels.

"Ok…" I said, disappointed.

"How about these?" Lhiann held up a pair of four inch crimson shoes that had straps that wrapped around the calf up to the knees.

"Wow! I am going to feel like Cinderella but I've got the magic and she doesn't," I said.

We made it back to my dorm room by dinner-time. Draco wasn't there.

"Oh, well. Let's see you in total attire!"

"Ok," I said running to the bathroom with all my shopping bags. I put the dress on and the shoes, then the jewelry. I put the make-up on last, not sure of what to do with it, I called Lhiann.

"Yay! I am going to put red eyeshadow…" Lhiann went on talking about what she was doing until, "Done!"

* * *

Ok I know this one is sooo short but in this chapter I didn't have much to go on so keep on reading!

Amanda


	16. Draco Shops

Draco's POV

* * *

"Why are you with her?"

"Because, I like her and she likes me! I can be with anyone I want to be with and it isn't any of your business who or why," I told Blaise Zabini, who couldn't get it out of his head as to why I am with Hermione Granger.

"But why a mudblood?"

Whack!

"Don't call her a mudblood!" I punched him again.

"God!"

"Yeah. I am God and don't you forget that! Next time you or anyone else calls her mudblood their ass is grass!" I yelled. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at the fight going on between us.

"Yeah. Okay. See if you are accepted with the slytherins again!"

"Maybe I don't want to be!" I turned and walked out of the Great Hall and headed toward the Head Dormitories.

Hermione and Lhiann were still gone. They had gone to Hogsmeade earlier this morning so I had the whole place to myself.

"What the bloody hell am I going to do now?" I said to myself.

"Well, first of all…Hermione is now getting the most beautiful dress ever…and have you any idea what you're going to wear?"

I turned around and saw Hermione but it wasn't her. This Hermione looked like she was an angel. She was wearing a golden dress and had gold eye shadow and gold lips. This woman had black hair with gold braids intertwined in curls that flowed around her.

"Goddess."

"Draco."

This is the real goddess. I thought the Goddess was in Hermione? Maybe I should ask. I should also shut my mouth before bats move in, but I was too late.

"I know. You are confused. Do you know what a Horcrux is, Draco?" By the look on my face she knew the answer. "It is a piece of soul. It is a way to preserve the soul in case you almost die, sort of like Voldemort."

"I was wondering how you are the Goddess when I thought she was in Hogsmeade shopping."

"She is, and she isn't. I am the Goddess. She is merely my Horcrux. Although not a Horcrux, she is me in a body, ive merely inserted my soul in her; she has my powers, my memories. She is Me, I am Her. You are Merlin, He is you."

"Why hasn't Merlin made his appearance?"

"He has. Plenty of times. You choose not to listen. He is you. Remember that. Now we must be off. I am limited in my appearance and powers on Earth. I must connect with Hermione to be fully able to reside on Earth. Enough of the talk. We must get you ready for this ball!" I wonder why she is helping me with finding a measly outfit? Oh well. At least I have a female's help on it.

"Where are we going?" we were walking past all the shops in Hogsmeade and headed to a foresty hollow. All of a sudden the Goddess stopped.

"Hold my hand, Draco," she said. I took hold of her soft small hand.

All of a sudden my feet left the ground as we started twirling upwards. I closed my eyes and happiness and love filled my heart when I opened them back up and looked into the Goddess' eyes. They were a bright blue with gold specks in them.

"We are here. I do hope you aren't disappointed." She had a smile on her face as she turned to a small building and walked toward it pulling me along. I obligingly walked with her, while looking around I noticed it was the only building in this place.

"Where are we?"

"Your imagination, Draco. You see, we are somewhere that only you can imagine," she replied, "let's go in shall we?"

"Sure…"

We walked in and, not to be corny or anything, all of the suits were amazing. I would've taken them all if I could.

"Ok. Try these on," the Goddess said with a smile on her face. She had about twenty different suits ready.

"I do believe you know the suit I will pick?"

"Yes. It is in there, I just want to see if you and Merlin have the same taste."

I had tried on about ten suits when I noticed a black and blood red suit in the back of the rack. I tried it on and walked out of the little changing room to show the Goddess.

"Excellent! Merlin loved blood red on his outfits! Excellent!" the Goddess exclaimed. "Let's go!"

As soon as I touched ground in the hollow outside of Hogsmeade the Goddess disappeared.

I walked over to a small jewelry shop in an alley that I knew well. I walked in and looked at all of the jewelry they had.

"Do you have any in the back that is not on display?" I asked the short plump woman behind the desk.

"Yes, sir. Follow me please." She said.

In the back of the small shop there were jewelry of all shapes and sizes. Necklaces that had blood red gems with matching rings. I didn't like the designs of any but one piece of jewelry that was best suitable.

"This will do, thank you," I said and paid for the jewelry and left to return to Hogwarts.

When I got back to the common room, I found Hermione asleep on the maroon couch. I lifted her up and took her to my room. I laid her in my bed and changed into my boxers. I hopped into the bed, kissed Hermione on the forehead, wrapped my arms around her and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

ok i know this one is short too but ive not got much ideas until the ball so i kinda made them short but please bear with me lol

Amanda


	17. The Visitors

No POV

* * *

"Professor? May I speak to you?"

"Yes, Lhiann. Come in."

"Well, I've sort of stayed longer than expected. Making excuses to stay and tomorrow is the ball."

"Yes? I sense something is on your mind. Do tell," Dumbledore said with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Well, I wanted to know if you knew what else was going on tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Ok. First of all, I have the Seeing Eye. You know what it is. Well, the Eye showed me something tonight. Well, it showed me two things. I saw in the hand of Draco, the Euranixies stone. You know what it is."

"Yes. The myth of it was that it joined the two pure souls together to save the world and cleanse it."

"Good. The second thing I saw was, well, Voldemort killing the two. I'm not sure if that was all but Draco was holding Hermione and Voldemort blasting green light from his wand. I just wanted to tell you that the War is starting here, tomorrow night. At the ball!"

"Thank you, Miss Rhiannon for coming to me immediately about this. I need you to stay and chaperone at the ball tomorrow. Do not tell anyone what is going on. I will prepare the teachers. Just go to bed and I will speak to you in the morning along with the other teachers," Dumbledore said with a very stern look evident in his eyes.

"All right. Good night then Professor." With that Lhiann turned and left the office.

* * *

She was walking past the Library when she heard a voice.

"Lhiann." Lhiann turned around to see the familiar face of the Goddess.

"Goddess Isis."

The Goddess had a smile on her face as she heard her favorite name, Isis.

"I needed to speak to you. I've been sending you visions. You understand of course?"

"Yes, I saw them, but no I did not understand them. Are they really going to die?"

"I cannot say. It is up to them."

"If you are here, then where is Merlin?"

"He is here. He is all around. Listen."

Leaves started rustling and Lhiann could hear Fawkes, Dumbledore's bird, singing. Then someone started whispering. Lhiann saw that a shadow was moving towards her.

"Merlin."

"Hello Lhiann."

Lhiann," the Goddess said, "I need you to listen to us. Listen carefully. The dragon and the lion have met. They are weak when separate. A dragon cannot love a lion and vice versa. But when they combine souls they will cleanse themselves and the world around them. You know this already. When the dragon and lion combine, they will be a force unstoppable. More powerful than Merlin and I put together."

"The dragon needs to let his beast free and accept his love. He knows it, but does not accept it. The lion is calm, sleeping, and hard to wake. She will be most powerful in times of need. We need her to wake. Tomorrow she needs to wake. We need her!"

"You want me to make sure my visions happen?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I cannot do that! Hermione is a good person and I don't want her to be harmed!"

"If you trust us you will let all happen in due course. Keep me in your heart, Lhiann."

"Yes, Lady Mother," Lhiann said and bowed her head.

When Lhiann looked back up they were gone. Both were gone but there was something glinting on the floor. Lhiann kneeled down and picked it up. It was a pure gold needle. Lhiann knew what this was for. She would have to do it before the ball to make it work.

ok tell me what you think! R&R!

Amanda


	18. Lhiann's Tattoos

No POV

* * *

"What are you doing, Lhiann?" Hermione had entered her room to find a roaring fire and Lhiann searing a golden needle in the fire.

Lhiann was preparing the golden needle. She hadn't expected Hermione to walk in just yet.

"I am preparing the needle Hermione. I saw the true form of Merlin and the Goddess. I want you to be prepared. They want you to be prepared. This must be done." Lhiann put the needle down and walked toward Hermione. She took the necklace of the Crescent Moon and dipped it into black ink.

"What? What are you doing?" Hermione was shocked. That was her necklace!

"I must do this and you must cooperate. Come here." Hermione walked over by the desk and sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you the sign of the Mother."

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if you let it."

"Let's get this over with then."

About an hour later Hermione had a black Crescent Moon tattooed in the middle of her forehead at her hairline.

"It's still sore I bet?" Lhiann asked as she was putting on Hermione's make up for the ball.

"Yeah. We have two hours left and the only thing I can think about is this pain in my forehead." Hermione replied.

"Ok, your makeup is done. I have to go and get ready ok?" Lhiann lied. She was really going to go to Draco's room and prepare him for tonight.

* * *

Draco was in his room at his desk writing when Lhiann came in. She had a needle and a bottle of ink in her hands.

"What's that for?"

"Preparation. You need to be prepared for tonight. Hermione got hers, now you need yours!"

"Oh, no."

"Ready?"

"I guess."

An hour and a half later Draco had a dragon on the back of his hand.

"Cool! It hurts but cool!"

"Ok, now I really have to get ready!"

Lhiann left Draco staring in awe at his lifelike tattoo.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews! R&RAmanda  



	19. The Slow Song

Draco's POV

* * *

I was standing in front of my mirror admiring myself in the tuxedo I picked out. I looked great. My tattoo hurt just a bit but the pain was worth it. 

"Ok. Time to go. I'm forgetting something…" I looked around and found the ring I bought. It was enchanting. "Time to go, now. Whew. Never thought I would be this nervous!"

I took my time walking over to Hermione's room. Lhiann was in the common room. I can hear her pacing across the floor.

I knocked on the door and expected a wait but as fast as I knocked she answered.

"Uh…wow," I whispered.

Hermione was beautiful. She had on a crimson gown that sparkled. The corset made Hermione's curves show more. Her cleavage was amazingly visible because of the V going down to her navel and stopping just below it. The gown reached the floor and made a pool of what looked like blood but was just crimson fabric.

'The ring would match perfectly!' I thought.

"Okay. This is a family heirloom that each male gives to their love," I said, "and I love you." 'More than you could know,' I thought to myself. It was a necklace with a pendant that had the Malfoy crest on it.

"Thank you…I love you too," Hermione said.

"Ok. Well, lets go! Lhiann is downstairs waiting for us."

"Ok."

* * *

"Ah! I knew it! You are radiant!" Lhiann squealed as we got downstairs. 

"Thank you!" Hermione was beaming. She looked the happiest she could ever be.

"Lets go before they start the ball without us!" I told them.

"Ok," they both said.

* * *

The Great Hall looked awesome. Colors of all the houses were everywhere. Some students actually wore house colored dresses or tuxes. Hermione looked the best. She was so beautiful. 

The Weird Sisters were playing. At times they even played muggle music. My most favorite song was Helena by My Chemical Romance (Hermione told me who they were).

"Can I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore said above the fading music. All eyes turned to him. "I would like to say 'Merry Christmas all!' Also I would like for the Head boy and girl to come to the middle of the floor and dance to the first slow song!" He smiled, I believe he had something up his sleeve and I know he knows what I planned on doing.

Hermione smiled and thanked Dumbledore for giving them the honors. We walked through the path the students had made and started dancing when we reached the middle.

"Hermione, I know I was a jackass since I first laid eyes on you and I am so sorry for all the torture I put you through, but we are here now, together and I love you more than you could possibly know." I kneeled down on one knee and reached into my pocket.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, her tone full of unbelievable shock.

"Hermione Navan Granger…"

* * *

ok you all probably know whats going to happen but CLIFFIE! yay.

R&R

Amanda


	20. Aw, How Sweet

Hermione's POV

* * *

This isn't happening. Oh my god!

"Hermione Navan Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife, my soul mate forever?" He took a golden ring with a blood red gem on it.

"Uh, um…oh Draco! Yes, yes, yes!" He proposed and it was the sweetest ever! I put on the ring.

"Aw, how sweet," a voice said from behind us. Draco turned around and from the look on his face I knew who it was. Voldemort.

"Stay away from us," Draco said, his eyes turning black.

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but you see, I need the Mudblood to complete my plan. You are just an obstacle in my way. AVADA KEDARVA!"

"NO!" There was a flash of green light that hit Draco with such force he flew across the room and hit the wall. His body lay crumpled on the floor.

"Tom! Why do you take such pleasure in killing?" Dumbledore asked, coming from the stage. I took Dumbledore's distraction as a cue and ran over to Draco.

"Draco! Are you alive?" I whispered in his ear. No answer. My eyes started burning as I blinked back my tears.

There was an explosion behind me, but I paid no attention. I just got my soul mate back and I have to lose him again? No.

* * *

Out of POV

A single tear fell off her cheek and hit the stone of the ring Draco had given her.

Explosions heard all around Hermione and Draco were taking place as the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws and Gryffindor students linked arms to keep away the thousands of Death Eaters and the Slytherins.

Dumbledore and Voldemort were battling in the middle of the floors. Harry was dead on the floor from the spell that killed Draco. Ginny was striking spells at all of the Death Eaters that were gaining upon Ron, Luna and the D.A. Ron was trying to protect Luna but Luna wanted to fight so she ran off past him and got hit with a Cruciatus Curse.

A bright green light hit Hermione square in the back. She fell over next to Draco, her arm around him. No one seemed to notice that Hermione's pale skin started glowing along with Draco's.

Voldemort stopped moving his eyes wide as he saw Draco and Hermione's physical appearance change.

"No, this was not supposed to happen!" Voldemort yelled.

"It was not any of your minions. As you can see her back was to you as you threw at me the Killing Curse and missed. Give up now Tom?" Dumbledore asked as he shot a binding spell at Voldemort and hit but did not stop Voldemort.

Dumbledore turned around because Voldemort wouldn't move and his eyes were wide. He saw why. Draco's eyes were black, his skin deathly pale, almost white, his hand raised. Hermione was the same but her eyes were blood red like her dress and blood tears ran down her cheeks, her hand raised and scrunched up like she were holding an invisible ball.

Voldemort was gagging like an invisible hand was choking him. Draco and Hermione kept their hands the same and circled him. Draco was going clock-wise and Hermione going counter clock-wise. Voldemort stopped gagging, his eyes blank and his mouth hanging open. Hermione took her hand down as Draco sliced his hand horizontally through the air sending Voldemort's dead body flying into the wall.

Hermione raised her arms, facing the Death Eaters and the Slytherins, brought her arms down just as thunder and lightening crashed outside of the school.

Thank you all for the reviews!

Amanda


	21. The Divine Light

No POV

"The dark side is no more, light shall prevail." Hermione said, in a thick other worldly voice. She and Draco walked over to Voldemort's remaining body and raised their hands and scrunched them. Voldemort's body went up in flames.

Draco grabbed Hermione and both hugged. Their feet left the ground and they rose up into the sky through clouds and over them. A great bright light greeted them and shone over the whole world cleansing it, bathing it in glory, not gloom.

"Hermione, Draco," a voice said. They looked around. What they saw did not surprise them.

"Welcome home! We must hurry. You need to make a choice. Stay here and help care for the world or help people down there."

"Are our friends alive?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. What evil did, good undid it. Your friends are well."

"They know who we are now. They know who you two are," they turned to see Merlin standing behind them, "it is good that they know. Better to have faith than not have anything or anyone," he said.

"We want to go back. We want to finish our lives there and when we die we'll help here," Draco said. Hermione smiled.

"Very well," the Goddess said, "Take care." She waved her and the two teens were back at Hogwarts in the Great Hall.

"Draco, Hermione. Nice to see you again," Dumbledore said, behind them, "I was beginning to wonder if you were to come back." A smile appeared on his face.

"We couldn't leave our friends," Hermione said.

"I've taken care of everything. The minister has been briefed of the happenings here at Hogwarts."

"Good."

"It's over, Professor. Don't worry. We'll take care of everything," Hermione said.

"Right now, we need to go. I want to take Hermione somewhere," Draco said.

"Ok. Have fun," Dumbledore waved as we left the Great Hall hand in hand.


	22. Epilogue

Draco's POV

* * *

"Ron! You're ok!" Hermione squealed. I took her to see all of her friends.

"I'm sorry Hermione. For everything." Ron said. I have to admit, it felt good kicking his ass since now he is still trying to feel Hermione up.

'Hermione, he's feeling you up. Can I kill him?'

'No!'

We could communicate telepathically, use sign language, or speak different tongues. We can control animals and humans but we let them be. Free will was always a good thing. We only control the peace.

'Let's go.' It has been two hours and she was still talking to Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Lhiann.

'Ok.' "Guys, I'm going to go now. See you all later!"

We roamed the whole world in one night. Reveling in each other's company.

* * *

The day of our wedding was a very special day. Hermione was a true Goddess that day, and I felt like a true God to have someone like her. We stayed together through thick and thin.

We had two children. Twins. Navani and Merlin. Navani was me in every way and Merlin, a know-it-all, like Hermione.

Our world was at peace and there was nothing that could stop it.

Hermione brought the divine light to Earth, and I loved her. My love gave her the confidence.

* * *

That's all folks! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and I just want to say I appreciate you all for taking the time to read my story. I love you guys! Im sorry to say that this is the end of the story!

Amanda


	23. Author's Note

Hi! I want to thank those who read my last fanfic and I just thought I would tell all my readers & reviewers…I AM POSTING ANOTHER STORY! I am still revising it. No, it's not a sequel to Lady Mother. This one is different. Still a Draco/Hermione, Angst/Romance and lots of drama. I am still revising it so give me a day or so and I'll have the first couple of chapters up.

Thank you!

Amanda 


End file.
